


Thank You For Calling Wrench Support

by Delphicoracle_Cat



Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: M/M, Multi, Suggestive as can be but not explicit, Wrench is totally done with all this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphicoracle_Cat/pseuds/Delphicoracle_Cat
Summary: Electra is a computer. Sometimes Greaseball (and others) need to call Wrench for a little technical support. A random burst of perversion courtesy of Tumblr.





	Thank You For Calling Wrench Support

“This is Wrench.”

“Oh! Wrench, thank Starlight I reached you! It’s Greaseball!”

Wrench drew in air, willing her systems to cool down before she felt ready to take this particular call. “Yes, what it is this time, Greaseball?”

“It’s Electra! It happened again!”

“Of course it did. What seems to be the problem today?”

“Well, he’s… frozen up.”

Wrench pinched the bridge of her nose. How she hated these non-technical types. “Okay, can you see an error message?”

“Not… from where I am.”

“Well, where are you?”

“Uh… half under him, half… sort of against the table.”

“Right.”

“And the wall.”

Wrench pinched her nose harder. “Can you reach his chest display at all?”

“His leg is kind of in the way.”

“Does it sound like he’s overheating?” 

“No, it’s not like last time.”

“Are you sure?” Wrench groused. “I warned you against running too many functions.”

“I didn’t!”

“Are you alone?”

“Uh… CB is here too?”

“Hi Wrench!”

“CB,” Wrench sighed. “Can you see an error message?”

“It’s, um… hold on, my leg is… ‘Error: Stack Overflow’? Is that it?”

“That’s what I figured. Let’s just turn him off and turn him back on again.”

“Heh, he’s already plenty turned on.”

“Greaseball…”

“Sorry! How do I do that?”

“Can you reach the key above his hip?”

“Hold on… yup, got it.”

“CB, can you reach the one on his back?”

“Got it, Wrench!”

“Can you also reach the one on the back of his neck?”

“Can I use my tongue?”

Wrench dropped her face in her hands. She really needed to stop taking these calls. “Yes, as long as you’re pressing all three. Now just wait a few moments and you should--”

“Aah-ahhh!”

Wrench hastily turned the volume down at the familiar cry. “Was that--?”

“Yep, he’s fine now!”

“Thanks Wrench! We’ll take it from here!”

“Thank you for calling Wrench support.” Wrench disconnected the call and huffed bitterly, sitting back in her berth. Damn those other engines. She missed being the one to turn her master off and on again.


End file.
